Pocket God World
World, as of Ep 43: Killing Time]] :Note: This article does not concern features introduced in Pocket God Facebook or Pocket God: Journey To Uranus The Pocket God World is the world where Tribe Ookga Chaka of Pygmies live and are controlled by an all-powerful being, i.e. you. Thus, it is the setting of the game Pocket God and the Pocket God Comics. The world is made up of a number of islands, dotted around a large ocean. To the east is a peninsula with separated areas, between the islands lie a few underwater areas, and to the west lies the "dream area". Each area has its own wildlife and special features, but there is a set of features that are present in every area. Overview The Pocket God World is set in a small archipelago of islands approximately 200 million years ago, (generally referred to as the Triassic period, but in Pocket God it is mainly referred to as "prehistory"), when the supercontinent of Pangaea was still formed. According to the original game, the islands are located in the Panthalassic Ocean, opposite Pangaea. Differences from the Comics Main Article: Pocket God Comics The comic series based on the game is set mainly on Oog Island, the home of the tribe. It is a relatively small island that differs from the actual version in the game by having a small type of forest (Oog Island actually just has one Palm Tree). When the Gem of Life faded its color, the Pygmies travel to an unnamed island that is not in the original game, with a large rainforest and a hidden temple. Inside the temple is an Egyptian-like setting, with hieroglyphic writing on its walls. Drawings on the walls of aliens can be seen, too. Although it has not been confirmed, God Island is likely a parallel of this unnamed island, considering the temple. Locations In order of their addition to the game: Sand Island ]] The first area to be added to Pocket God, Sand Island, or Oog Island, is made primarily up of the Palm Tree with a Coconut, the Sand Island Statue, and the Volcano in the background. Its interactions that can be toggled off and on are the Meteor, Fishing, and the Ant Hill (thus the Fire Ant). As with all the islands, the Storm Clouds (thus Lightning and Hurricane), the Shark, the Dodo Bird, Cracks, The Runs Game, and Charlie can be accessed here. Rock Island ]] The second place to be introduced to Pocket God, Rock Island has the Outhouse and the Rock Island Tree. The interactions are Fishing, the Outhouse, Wood, the T-Rex Egg, the Tyrannosaurus Rex, and the Spear. As with all the islands, the Storm Clouds (thus Lightning and Hurricane), the Shark, the Dodo Bird, Cracks, The Runs Game, and Charlie can be accessed here. Rock Island is the only "island" to be connected to land on only one side. The Underwater Area ]] The third place in Pocket God is located within the Pocket God Ocean. It has floating seaweed and the Underwater Statue. The interactions are the Anchor (Bait Master), the Laser Shark (Shark Blast), and the Plug (Pain Drain). As with all the islands, the Storm Clouds (thus Lightning and Hurricane), the Shark, the Dodo Bird, Cracks, The Runs Game, and Charlie can be toggled on, but none of them affect The Underwater Area besides Charlie as all the rest only affect anything on land. Graveyard Island ]] Graveyard Island is the spooky, haunted area of the Pocket God realm. There is the Spider Web Tree and the Zombie Grave as the island's features. The interactions are the Zombie Grave (i.e. Zombie Pygmys), Ghost Pygmys, Spider Web and Barking Spider, and the Spear. As with all the islands, the Storm Clouds (thus Lightning and Hurricane), the Shark, the Dodo Bird, Cracks, The Runs Game, and Charlie can be accessed here. Ice Island ]] Ice Island is frosted and covered with snow. Its main features are the Pine Tree and the Igloo. Its interactions are Fishing, the Iceberg (i.e. the Ice Monster), the Igloo, the Ice Hole, and the Ice Squid. As with all the islands, the Storm Clouds (thus Lightning and Hurricane), the Shark, the Dodo Bird, Cracks, and The Runs Game, and Charlie can be accessed here. Ape Mountain toggled on]] Ape Mountain is a large mountain peak in the middle of a forest. Its only non-togglable feature is the two Torches that adorn the island. Its togglable features are the Ape Altar, the Giant Ape, the Banana Tree, Monkeys, and Konkey Dong (Mini-Game). As with all the islands, the Storm Clouds (thus Lightning and Hurricane), the Shark, the Dodo Bird, Cracks, The Runs Game, and Charlie. Island of Misfit Crossovers ]] This island does not appear on the map until the player has gone to it through the Pygmies' dreams, known as the Dream Bubble. It is colorful, grassy, and has plants and flowers adorning the banks. Its most notable features are the Pink Gumdrop Tree, the curious wooden pier, and the Snake, none of which can be toggled on and off. The only togglable interaction of the island is Moron Pests (Mini-Game) which takes place in the Snake's stomach and is triggered when the Snake eats a Pygmy. As with all the islands, the Storm Clouds (thus Lightning and Hurricane), the Shark, the Dodo Bird, Cracks, The Runs Game, and Charlie are available. God Island ]] The God Island is a large stone island that is made to worship the gods. Its island specific interactions are god idols and god idol selection. It has four golden pedestals and a golden temple on the island. As with all the islands, the Storm Clouds (thus Lightning and Hurricane), the Shark, the Dodo Bird, Cracks, The Runs Game, and Charlie are available. Coral Reef ]] The Coral Reef is the second underwater area. Like the first one, it has a sea-water background with a school of fish. The setting includes a set of colorful coral and an Underwater Temple. A group of five jellyfish swim here and interact with the pygmies. The Temple has a set of glyphs on its face that can be toggled on and off, allowing special water effects with some glyph patterns. Charlie is the only global setting that works in this area. Apocalypse Island Apocalypse Island is a rocky island in the center of the map. The island has lush tropical vegetation, and is almost entirely occupied by the Apocalypse Temple: a seven level, seven-towered construct of vaguely Mayan shape with a large clock in its center. If the glyph on one of the towers is active, a door under the clock allows entrance to one of the temple's chambers. Physical Characteristics Climate The climate of the Pocket God World is very diverse, ranging from cold, icy winters on Ice Island to the warm, sandy beaches of Oog Island. Also, the Pocket God World has thunder storms with lots of lightning, and natural disasters such as hurricanes and tsunami. Geography The geography of the Pocket God World is very interesting. It is a small archipelago of islands, which some believe is on the opposite side of the Earth to super-continent Pangea. It is made up of 4 islands: Sand Island, Ice Island, and God Island are their own landmasses, but Rock Island, Graveyard Island and Ape Mountain make up one peninsula. It is unclear what the mainland that the Rock/Graveyard/Ape Peninsula protrudes from is. There is also a volcano and an Iceberg floating near Sand Island and Ice Island, respectively, and floating beneath all the landmasses is The Underwater Area. Wildlife Animal Life Each island has certain animals in it that fall into two categories - Island Specific and Global. Island specific animals, for example, are the Fire Ants to Sand Island, the Tyrannosaurus Rex to Rock Island, the Barking Spider to Graveyard Island and the Monkey to Ape Mountain. Global animals live almost everywhere, such as the Shark, Fish, and Dodo Bird. Every island except Graveyard Island and Ape Mountain has a fishing rod to catch fish with and the dodo bird and the shark can be toggled on and off. Also, the waters of Pocket God are infested with piranhas and the skies harbor dodo birds, Doodler, Vampire Bats, a Beetle, a Snake, and a Giant Ape that lives somewhere in the forests surrounding Ape Mountain. A second ape, Konkey Dong, also lives near Ape Island and climbs it to kidnap pygmies trapped in its idol. Plant Life Each island has a tree on it, and 7 out of 9 of the areas do; The Underwater Area lacks a tree, but does have waving seaweed, while the Coral Reef has corals and sea plants.The God Island does not have a real tree, but has instead jungle vegetation. Tribes There is only one tribe known to inhabit the Pocket God World called Tribe Ookga Chaka. Therare only six members in this tribe, their names are Ooga, Booga, Nooby, Dooby, Klik, and Klak. There may be other tribes living in the Pocket God World, but they do not live on any of the islands the Pygmies have discovered so far. Charlie and Tom, both guest Pygmies and not part of any tribe, inhabit the Pocket God World alongside Tribe Ookga Chaka, though they are not listed in the tribe. Time Period The time period the Pocket God World generally said to be during "prehistory", but more specifically during the time of Pangaea. Additionally, dinosaurs and dodo birds are two types of wildlife that inhabit it, which also sets in prehistoric times. However, there are also objects that seem to contradict this, such as the outhouse, the shark with lasers, the jetpack for the Ooga Jump mini-game, and the electric guitars in the 'Pocket God Update Song'. It is also interesting to note that there is a sunken ship in the background of The Underwater Area. In the story Welcome to Pocket God , it is mentioned that the Pygmies live in the 'prehistoric past'. Also, the Pygmies are advanced enough to have a unit of measurement which they call "Oogles". Trivia * Original gameplay had a drop-down menu with a list of the islands. Ep 29: The Pyg Chill introduced the Map in its place. *The time period of the game is scientifically incorrect. It says that the game takes place when Pangaea formed, but the days of Pangaea came millions of years before the first humans evolved. This is common in popular culture; for example the video game Banjo Tooie has cavemen in Terrydactyland (an area with dinosaurs). * It may be possible to make it end in Ep 47: Apocalypse Ow!. Category:Islands/Areas Category:Pygmy Worlds Category:Pocket God